Hari Halowwen
by Pembaca FanFiction.net
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari Halowwen. Hinata, ayah, dan ibunya telah mempersiapkan berbagai hiasan dan pajangan untuk hari Halowwen kali ini. Malamnya Hinata membuat kue Halowwen berbentuk labu,kucing, dan hantu yang berwajah lucu terbuat dari tepung labu manis yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang untuk toko kuenya. dan disanalah keanehan mulai terjadi.


**Hari Halow****w****en**

**P**agi hari bersinar terang. Keluarga Hinata sedang bersiap-siap untuk menghias toko kue mereka dengan berbagai pernak-pernik halowwen yang sangat bagus dan yang menurut mereka sudah paling cocok untuk menghias toko mereka. Hinata sibuk membantu Ayah nya untuk mempersiapkan hiasan-hiasan halowwen itu. Ibunya juga ikut membantu. Saat itu juga ada seorang pengantar barang kiriman dating. Hinata dengan sigap berlari ke arah pengantar barang kiriman.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata sopan. "Apa benar ini toko kue Hyuga?" Tanya pengantar barang kiriman tersebut.

"Iya, benar. Ini memang toko kue Hyuga. Ada apa ya?" Jawab Hinata lalu bertanya sekali lagi pada pengantar barang kiriman.

"Ini, ada kiriman khusus untuk toko kue Hyuga." Kata pengantar barang kiriman sambil memberikan sebuah kardus berukuran besar.

Tetapi tak terlalu besar juga sih. Hinata pun menerimanya. Sekarang pengantar barang kiriman itu sudah pergi.

"Kira-kira apa isinya ya? Hmm… aku jadi penasaran," Kata Hinata lalu membawa sebuah kardus yang berisikan barang kiriman untuk diberikan kepada sang Ayah.

"Ayah. Tadi ada yang mengirimkan barang kepada kita. Ini." Kata Hinata pada ayahnya lalu menyerahkan kardus itu kepada sang Ayah.

"Hmm…kira-kira apa isinya ya?" Tanya Ayah Hinata penasaran lalu membuka kardus itu secara perlahan. "Wah, ini tepung kue labu Hinata," Kata Ayah.

Kemudian dia merobek sedikit dibagian celah plastik bergambar labu halowwen yang berisikan tepung untuk membuat kue labu. Lalu dia sedikit mencolet tepung kue labu itu ke jari tengah nya. "Hmm…tepung nya memang pas untuk dijadikan bahan kue. Saat malam nanti kau mau kan membantu Ayah membuat kue halowwen?" Tanya Ayah pada Hinata. "I-iya." Jawab Hinata. Hinata memang tidak suka hari Halowwen. Apa lagi membuat kue Halowwen.

Pastilah dia harus membuat kue berbentuk hewan atau pun hantu yang selalu menghiasi hari Halowwen. Dia memang takut akan hal ini.

* * *

**-Malam Harinya-**

"Aduh sayang~ kenapa aku harus memakai baju seperti ini?" Tanya Hiashi alias Ayah Hinata kepada istrinya, Hyuga Hikari.

Hiashi harus menahan malu karena ulah istrinya yang menyuruh dia memakai kostum manusia kue di hari Halowwen. Sedangkan istrinya memakai kostum kucing berwarna biru.

"Ini adalah kostum yang cocok untukmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah bersusah payah untuk membuat kostum ini untukmu~" Balas Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Haaa..." Hiashi hanya menghela nafas berat.

"HWWAA!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Hinata. "Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Hikari cemas. "Ayah, ibu… aku takut sekali…" Kata Hinata dengan nada ketakutan.

"Takut kenapa?" Tanya Hiashi bingung. Seharusnya tak ada yang harus ditakutkan. "Lihatlah kue ini. Tadi aku membuatnya dengan wajah tersenyum dan lucu-lucu. Tetapi, ketika di angkat dari oven pemanggang kue wajah kuenya berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti ini," Adu Hinata.

"Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Tanya Hiashi dan Hikari bersamaan setelah melihat kue berbentuk kucing, labu, dan hantu putih berwajah mengerikan yang di maksudkan oleh Hinata.

"Hiks…hiks…aku yakin, rasanya pasti tidak enak! Aku takut…hiks..hiks.." Kata Hinata sambil menangis sedih.

"Hinata?!" Seru Hiashi dan Hikari.

Tapi Hinata mengabaikan seruan kedua orang tuanya lalu berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kuat.

Hiashi dan Hikari hanya sempat menatap cemas ke arah Hinata yang menangis sebelum gadis kecil itu membanting pintu kamar. Pada saat itu juga teman-teman Hinata seperti Naruto, Chouji, dan Tenten pun datang.

"Selamat hari Haloowen!" Seru mereka bertiga.

Terlihat Naruto menggenakan kostum vampire, Chouji yang memakai baju seperti seorang hakim, dan Tenten yang memakai kostum lebah lucu dengan sayap palsu berwarna kuning yang sudah dia kenakan.

"Wah… ada kue yang lezat. Pasti Hinata yang buat. Hmm…"

Tiba-tiba saja Chouji sudah menyambar kue buatan Hinata.

"Eh? Jangan dimakan!" Seru Hiashi dan Hikari. Mereka yakin apa yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar adanya.

Jangan-jangan kue itu jadi tidak enak rasanya.

HAP

Akan tetapi Chouji terlanjur memakan dan melahap kue Halowwen buatan Hinata yang berbentuk labu.

"Wah…ini enak sekali!" Puji Chouji sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kata Hiashi, Hikari, Naruto, dan Tenten. "Biar aku coba," Kata Naruto.

"Benar! Kue ini sangat enak!" Kata Naruto setelah menambil satu kue Halowwen yang dibuat Hinata dan memakan kue itu.

Hiashi dan Hikari pun tersenyum lega.

Ternyata kue yang dibuat Anak mereka enak.

"Bibi, Hinata dimana? Kenapa sedari tadi aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Tenten.

"Dia ada dikamar. Tadi dia sempat menangis karena takut kue yang dia buat tidak enak rasanya," Jawab Hikari. Tenten pun menuju kamar Hinata dan membuka pintu nya.

Dia telah mendapati Hinata menunduk dan memeluk kedua kakinya sambil menangis.

"Hinata-chan~" Panggil Tenten lembut. "Eh? Tenten-chan," Sahut Hinata lalu mengusap air matanya yang keluar.

"Aku tahu kamu takut jika kue yang kamu buat untuk hari Halowwen kali ini tidak enak. Itu benarkan Hinata-chan?" Tanya Tenten.

"Eh? I-iya," Kata Hinata singkat.

"Tetapi, tadi Chouji dan Naruto memuji kue buatanmu Hinata-chan. Mereka bilang bahwa kue buatanmu sungguh enak," Terang Tenten.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hm." Tenten mengangguk lalu mengajak Hinata untuk keluar dan menikmati hari Halowwen bersama.

"Selamat hari Halowwen Hinata!" Sambut mereka.

Sekarang Hinata tidak akan sedih lagi. Dia tak akan menangis lagi karena dia tahu bahwa tidak selamanya hal yang aneh menjadi hal yang buruk bagi dirinya. Hari itu mereka tertawa dan bergembira bersama di hari Halowwen.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sosok lelaki berkepala labu, memakai topi, dan terbang memakai sapu terbang di atas bulan. Pria itu tersenyum. Rupanya, dia lah yang mengirimkan tepung labu itu untuk toko kue Hyuga. kau beruntung Hinata!

-Tamat-


End file.
